Nunca podremos estar juntos
by doramassilvi
Summary: "Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, este fanfic participa en el maratón: ¡Trabajo en equipo! Del foro Cannon Island." ¿Será posible un final feliz entre un profesor y su alumna? -Universo alterno


_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ _Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, este fanfic participa en el maratón: ¡Trabajo en equipo! Del foro Cannon Island._

 **-Perspectiva de un narrador externo.**

Espero que les guste es capítulo, creo que mi imaginación esta a tope estos días xD... no paro más LOL.

* * *

 _-Pensamientos o palabras importantes._

-Es el dialogo normal-

* * *

 **Nunca podremos estar juntos**

-Eso es todo por hoy, pueden irse a su casa- Una gruesa voz masculina sentenció esas frases mientras ordenaba todos sus papeles en el extenso escritorio que se encontraba a la derecha de la pizarra.

Todos prepararon sus cosas y se fueron rápidamente.

-Tu no, Lockser-La señalo haciendo un gesto para que se acercará.

-¿Qué sucede, profesor?-Se apresuró a su encuentro con las mejillas rojas.

-Quiero hablar contigo algunas cosas sobre el trabajo que entregaste- Anunció esperando a que la clase se vaciara para hablar con más comodidad.

-Juvia…-Un peli blanco la saludo cordialmente.

-Oh, Lyon…-Ella suspiro con una gota en la cabeza-Debe quedarse para hablar algunos temas con el profesor Fullbuster.

-¿Es así?-Se molestó por algunos minutos-Bueno, nos vemos en tu casa el sábado por la tarde-Haciendo que esto molestara al peli negro.

-Vastia, no me importa si quiere coquetear con la señorita Lockser-Su voz sonó ruda-Pero hágalo una vez que ella no esté en el aula y menos frente a mí.

-Sí, si-El peli blanco encogió sus hombros-Debería conseguirse una mujer, digo… para que no sea tan amargado- Luego de eso él se levantó apretando el escritorio y solo pudo visualizar a su alumno corriendo a la salida por su vida.

Una vez que se fueron todos, decidió cerrar la puerta para mayor privacidad-pero también trabo la puerta- sorprendiendo a la peli azul.

-¿Qu….qué es lo que está haciendo?-Tembló con un leve sonrojo.

Gray Fullbuster, había ingresado a esa escuela para dar clases de matemáticas hace dos años-era el profesor más codiciado entre las chicas- por ser apuesto y por su porte masculino que desprendía.

" _Cualquiera que estuviera con él aunque fuera solo una noche se sentiría afortunada."_

En cambio, Juvia Lockser era una de las alumnas más inteligentes de la institución y que además poseía una beca para sus estudios.

Ella tan solo vivía con su hermano Gajeel Redfox- hermano adoptivo- y que luego de escapar del orfanato en el cual maltrataban a ambos decidieron vivir juntos. Él se enamoró de una hermosa mujer –era bibliotecaria- y se casó a los pocos meses de tan solo conocerse.

Entonces ella termino viviendo con Levy-su esposa- y su querido hermano Gajeel. No tenía problemas y quería a Levy como su hermana mayor que siempre le daba consejos y le ayudaba a estudiar en las materias que encontraba más difíciles.

Su reputación era intachable y era la más codiciada entre los estudiantes-por su humildad y belleza- era "perseguida" por casi todos los hombres de la escuela y que con apenas 16 años incluso chicos mayores que ella no podían evitar fijarse en su esbelta figura y en sus enormes ojos azules.

Ella siempre rechazaba quienes se confesaban-alegando que ya tenía a alguien en su corazón-pero la mayoría de las personas no le creían porque siempre estaba sola y no parecía tener novio. Incluso su mejor amigo-de la infancia- Lyon Vastia se había interesado en ella pero aunque la peli azul lo había rechazado aún seguía intentando "conquistarla" aunque ella le había dejado en claro que nunca lo vería como un "hombre" por más que quisiera.

-Íbamos a ver lo del trabajo, ¿Verdad?- Se alejó un poco al ver que se le acercaba y la beso de forma brusca y necesitada.

Luego la subio a su escritorio y sus labios bajaron hasta su cuello mordiéndola levemente. Juvia respiraba entre cortada y su cabeza daba vueltas debido al aroma embriagante de la colonia que desprendía el oji negro.

La miro por unos momentos de manera intensa y la dio vuelta sobre el escritorio, haciendo que su trasero se rosara con su intimidad.

-Pro…Profesor….- Intentaba aguantar sus gemidos y esa idea de saber que lo ponía así la excitaba de alguna manera.

Él conocido "heladera con patas" por su mejor amigo Natsu Dragneel, le bajo la ropa interior y sin previo aviso la penetro –con su pollera aún puesta- Juvia grito al principio pero luego araño el escritorio en cada gemido y en cada estocada que le daba.

Sentía que estaba por llegar y solo atino a nombrarlo una y otra vez hasta que pudo escuchar el gruñido de su profesor junto su interior caliente, debido a la eyaculación.

-Ya te dije que me dejaras de llamar así cuando estemos juntos-Hizo que la cabeza de Juvia se apoyara en su pecho.

-Lo siente, Gray-sama…-Se sonrojo besándole la mejilla.

-No hay problema, lo siento por ser tan brusco contigo hoy- Juvia se sorprendió por unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza alegando que no había ningún problema.

-Es que bueno…-Se rasco la cabeza sonrojado- No me gusta cuando Vastia se te acerca.

-Gray-sama debería confiar más en Juvia…-Murmuro contra su cuello con una media sonrisa.

-¿Es necesario que vaya a tu casa para estudiar?-Cuestiono molesto.

-Lyon, es su amigo de la infancia y se lo pidió de favor-Hizo círculos invisibles en aire-Juvia no puede dejarlo solo.

-Eres demasiado amable, para tu propio bien-Le apretó la nariz dulcemente.

-Si ese tipo se propasa decímelo-Volteo su mirada sonrojada.

-Lyon no es así-Se río por el simple hecho de como demostraba cuan celoso estaba.

-Como sigas así con él, haré que no pueda egresar nunca de la secundaría- Bufo molesto.

-Haré que repruebe mi clase una y otra vez-Inflo sus cachetes con las orejas rojas.

-Gray-sama es malo…-Sonrió apoyando mejor su cabello en su pecho desnudo.

-¿Acaso podrían tener una cita?-Susurro con un leve rubor- Como una pareja de novios normales.

-Juvia ya te conté que esto…-Se rasco la cabeza cabizbajo.

-Sabe que es un secreto…-Juvia se levantó con una sonrisa- Pero tenía la esperanza de que dijeras que sí.

-Está bien, el sábado tendremos una cita-Se paró para darle un beso en la frente y abrazarla fuertemente.

-¿En serio?-Salto como una pequeña niña feliz por su primer regalo.

-Sí, prometo tener una cita normal contigo-Le beso suavemente afianzado su cintura contra su cuerpo y ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del peli negro profundizando el beso.

-Debe irse…-Suspiro contra sus labios.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana a las 3 en punto-Le dio un último beso y la acompaño a la salida.

Pero cuando ella se fue se cruzó con otra de sus profesoras-Erza Scarlet- que solo la saludo bajando su cabeza cortésmente para seguir corriendo a la salida.

-¿Me lo vas a explicar?- Titania estaba cruzada de brazos y con una mueca de enojo.

-¿Qué te traes con esta mocosa?-Gruño.

-¿De qué hablas?, ella…-No pudo terminar su frase que ya lo estaba arrastrando hasta el techo, que se encontraba vacío, de la escuela.

-¿Crees que nací ayer, pedazo de mierda?-Lo dejo al peli negro sentado sobre sus rodillas en el suelo y ella saco una pequeña regla de su bolso.

-Con cada mentira te pegaré con esto-Anunció con una vena de enojo que sobresalía.

-¿Qué relación tienes con esa niña?-Su primera pregunta fue determinante y Gray solo suspiro con un poco de temor.

-Solo es una de mis estudiantes…-Al escuchar esto le pego con la regla tan fuerte que hizo que se cayera de costado.

-¡Diablos! ¡Erza!- Se sobo viendo que le salió un poco de sangre cuando observo a la peli roja solo quiso estar muerto de verdad.

-Está bien…-Suspiro derrotado- Ella es mi novia.

-¿Qué?-No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Gray…-Se sostuvo la cabeza con el entrecejo fruncido- Tu puedes tener a cualquier chica que quieras, ¿Por qué una menor de edad, carajo?-No lo entendía para nada ya que conocía a Gray desde que tan solo eran niños y sabía de su extenuante lista de chicas que pasaron por su cama, así que no entendía bien porque se tenía que fijar en una chica de tan solo 16 años.

-¿Sabes? Si yo pudiera haberlo controlado, no estaría en esta situación-Se despeino los cabellos frustrado.

-No voy a negar que tiene un hermoso cuerpo, que es hermosa…-Desvió su mirada- Pero no es tan solo eso, yo la amo-Sentenció.

-Tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que se siente-Toco su pecho con un leve sonrojo.

-No hay un día que piense en sus ojos, en su mirada, en sus manos tocando las mías, en sus labios pronunciando mi nombre…-Suspiro-No hay un solo día en el que piense o desee que ella no sea mi alumna, que ella no tenga 9 años menos que yo.

-No hay un solo día en el que piense querer que ella despierte en mis brazos, tener citas como todas las personas, gritarle al mundo que es mi mujer para que nadie intente cortejarla o arrebatármela- Trago con dificultad

\- Tú que vas a saber, te enamoraste de Jellal-Suspiro-Un hombre de tu misma edad, profesor de esta escuela, su romance surgió mientras estudiaban en la misma facultad.

-No sabes cómo me siento, así que no te atrevas a juzgarme…-Bajo su vista mordiéndose los labios.

-Es verdad, no sé cómo te sientes-Suspiro preocupada por su amigo- Pero lo que sí puedo hacer, es comprenderte-Se agacho para poner una mano en su hombro.

-El corazón no elige de quien enamorarse…-Se sonrojo levemente- Eso lo sé perfectamente.

-No quiero admitirlo pero el único que puede comprenderme ahora, es el cabeza de flama-Suspiro levantándose del piso lentamente.

-Sabes que eso fue diferente, Gray-También se irguió para mirarlo de frente.

-Primero él era profesor particular de Lucy Heartfilia, una chica adinerada-Trago con un poco de tristeza al recordar cuanto había sufrido Natsu por enamorarse de una chica así.

-Ellos se enamoraron, pero esperaron hasta que ella tuviera la mayoría de edad-El peli negro prosiguió recordando ese acontecimiento.

-Luego le dijeron a su padre Jude Hearfilia, que estaban enamorados-Titania siguió hablando con un nudo en su garganta.

-Pero él no lo acepto y decidieron fugarse juntos-El oji negro soltó un largo suspiro- Y ahora están felizmente casados y con una hermosa hija de 2 años-Añadio a lo antes relatado.

-Si lo sabes, ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir, verdad?-Alzo una ceja con una mirada comprensiva.

-Hay algunas opciones que tengo en mente-Comento Scarlet bajando un poco su voz hasta llegar al murmullo.

-Terminar con esa chica es una opción…-Suspiro al ver la cara de él no siendo convencido al todo.

-Puedes seguir tu relación y ser descubiertos en el proceso, ella perdería la beca y tu serías expulsado de la secundaria, además de eso probablemente te saquen tu licencia para ejercer la profesión por estupro, al tener relaciones sexuales con una menor- Todo eso hizo que Gray agrandará sus ojos.

-Espera, ¿Estupro?-Alzo una de sus cejas consternado-Esto fue consentido y yo no obligue a Juvia psicológicamente para hacerlo.

-Sí, claro-Hizo una mueca divertida- ¿Y eso quien te lo va a creer?

-Tienes razón…-Suspiro mirando el cielo totalmente despejado.

-Hay otra opción…-Le dio una sonrisa para alentarlo-Esperar hasta la mayoría de edad, pero… ¿Sabes qué significa esto, no es así?

-Lo sé…- Bajo su vista apretando sus puños.

-¿No has pensado también que ella no te ama realmente?-Cuestiono con un poco de tristeza y preocupación por la reacción que podría tener al preguntarle algo así.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto en un susurro.

-Ella tan solo tiene 16 años Gray, ¿Cuánta experiencia puede tener?-Alzo una de sus cejas.

-Ella hasta puede estar confundida, porque tú eres mayor que ella y le inspiras seguridad-Le palmeo el hombro un poco angustiada por su expresión.

-Si ella te ama de verdad, no importa cuánto tiempo pasé ella te elegirá a ti-Hizo que Gray cerrara los ojos con un poco de dolor en sus facciones.

-Pero ella aún es demasiado chica, debes dejarla vivir sus propias experiencias- Al no obtener respuesta siguió hablando- Experiencias que sean acordes a su edad.

-Veo que ya pensaste en esta posibilidad-Suspiro dirigiéndose a la salida pero antes de abrir la puerta-Piénsalo bien Gray, no lo que sea conveniente para ti o para ella, sino lo que es conveniente para ambos; por más que duela.

-Lo sé…-Murmuro mirando al cielo y derramando algunas lágrimas que se colaron por sus ojos.

Fullbuster siguió pensando sobre eso toda la noche –al final ya había tomado su decisión- y esperaba no arrepentirse de ello pero era lo que consideraba lo mejor.

Al otro día se levantó temprano-era sábado- y debía prepararse para su cita con su "novia".

Primero se ducho, dejando que el agua recorriera su piel mientras divagaba con sus pensamientos profundos.

" _¿Cómo se lo diré?",_ pensaba mientras desayunaba.

Sus ojos eran su debilidad, si la miraba estaba perdido-él no quería dejarla pero no había opción- ya que no quería que terminara siendo odiado por ella si seguía con este amorío, un amor que debía ser "prohibido".

Luego de desayunar, se fijó el reloj y vio que eran las 10 de la mañana, tenía suficiente tiempo para ir al supermercado, comprarse algunas cosas para comer en el almuerzo.

Todo el tiempo lo pasaba tortuosamente-tan lento que dolía- quería que este día nunca se acabará, que cuando despertara se diera que era un sueño y que ella estaba a su lado como siempre.

Creía que si ahora estaba así y ni siquiera le había dicho "eso" a Juvia, no querría imaginar cómo estaría una vez pasara; aunque prefería no pensarlo por el momento.

Termino de comer y se puso a ver un programa de televisión sin darle mucha importancia.

Más tarde decidió vestirse, no sabía bien que ponerse; ya no era un adolescente para vestirse de tal manera.

Se río con ironía mientras pensaba _"¿Cómo no lo vi antes?"_ , su diferencia de edad le estaba haciendo estragos. Él sentía que lo verían como algún tipo de hermano mayor al estar a su lado y eso lo ponía furioso.

Decidió ponerse lo primero que vio sin preocuparse demasiado en el asunto.

La estaba esperando en la esquina de su casa, fue tan tonto que ni siquiera le había dicho en donde se esperarían.

-¡Gray-sama!- Juvia se presentó con un vestido de verano que acentuaba sus piernas esbeltas y su pecho, haciéndola aparentar más madura.

" _¿Será mi imaginación?"_

-¿Cómo se ve Juvia?-Se dio una vuelta en su propio eje haciéndome sonrojar.

-Te ves bien…-Susurre poniendo mis manos en el bolsillo.

-¿Eso solo?-Lloriqueo mientras sostenía mi brazo para caminar juntos.

-¿A dónde van?-Pregunto curiosa mientras le seguía el paso.

-Parque de diversiones-Suspiro intentado aguantar verle, ya que era demasiado para sus ojos.

-Oh, Juvia nunca fue a uno-Exclamo emocionada como una pequeña niña ilusionada de tener su primera cita perfecta.

Fueron a varios juegos, en algunos Juvia termino mareada pero siempre acentuaba que era la mejor cita que podría haber tenido ya que estaba con la persona que ama.

Estaban en el patio de comida, esperando que estuviera su orden.

-Nunca he comido eso-Señalo feliz.

-¿No?- Alzo una ceja extrañado.

-Juvia, ¿Te das cuenta que es una hamburguesa?- Se río enternecido al ver que ella hacia un pequeño puchero.

-Sí, pero cuando era pequeña en el orfanato no les daban ese tipo de comida; cuando escaparon pasaron dificultad para conseguir un poco de comida-Desvió su mirada con tristeza.

-Entonces Gajeel-kun encontró un buen empleo y Juvia pudo ir a una escuela-Alzo su puño- Ella se centraba tanto en sus estudios que consiguió la beca con esfuerzo y dedicación, no podía perder tiempo teniendo amigos, o comprar comida chatarra.

-Luego Gajeel-kun fue ascendiendo y conoció a Levy-Se río muy feliz por su casi hermano- Pero ella era vegetariana y siempre nos hablaba de lo malo que era la carne para nuestro organismo-Sonrío con entusiasmo.

-Lo siento…no lo sabía- Se despeino el cabello incómodo.

-No se preocupe, Gray-sama-Le sostuvo la mano dulcemente- No tenía por qué saberlo de todos modos.

Luego de esperar la comida y sentarse con las bandejas, Juvia mancho la mesa con la hamburguesa haciendo que el peli negro se carcajeara.

-Se come así…-Le mostro como debía hacerlo, pero al hacerlo se manchó la comisura de sus labios.

El no pudo evitar, acercar su pulgar para limpiar el resto de comida que había en sus labios-haciendo que Juvia se sonroje como si de un farol se tratase- y luego lo llevo hasta sus labios.

-Ellos hacen linda pareja-Escucharon que dos chicas estaban hablando sobre ellos y sonrieron mirándose fijamente.

El tiempo paso demasiado rápido-para la desgracia de Gray- y ya era de noche en el parque de atracciones.

Todavía faltaba un juego para subirse y ese era la noria.

Apenas ingresaron, Juvia salto feliz mirando hacia el exterior el hermoso cielo oscuro brillando solamente por las estrellas y la propia luna.

Luego la noria paro en el punto más alto y la asusto momentáneamente.

-No te preocupes, generalmente estaremos así un minuto y luego seguirá avanzando- Le dijo sonriéndole.

-Oh, ya ve- Suspiro tocándose el pecho emocionado.

Escucharon sonidos en el exterior y pudieron vislumbrar fuegos artificiales.

-¿No es hermoso, Gray-sama?-Exclamo con la vista clavada en el exterior.

-Asi es-Respondió observando como su piel pálida brillaba con cada fuego artificial que lanzaban.

-Juvia, hay algo que debo decirte- Su semblante cambio y eso preocupo a Juvia.

-Yo, quiero terminar contigo…-Apretó sus dientes aguantando las ganas de abrazarla al ver caer sus lágrimas.

-¿Por qué?-Hipo con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Acaso Juvia fue una mala novia?-Bajo su mirada arrugando su vestido con las manos.

-No es eso…-Suspiro tocando la parte posterior de su cuello.

-Pero esto no puede seguir así, yo no te…-Juvia agrando sus ojos y fue rápidamente hacia él para taparle la boca con sus manos.

-No lo digas…-Juvia bajo su mirada- Todo menos eso-Sentía como la noria comenzaba a avanzar otra vez.

Pero por alguna razón su mundo se detuvo, ya no escuchaba los fuegos artificiales, no había felicidad en su cara-tan solo quedaban las lágrimas y su voz suplicando que no la deje- y eso hacía que su corazón se sintiera pesado.

Las puertas se abrieron y ella salió corriendo sorprendiendo a la persona que le había abierto la puerta. Gray se quedó sentado con una mueca de enojo y apretando sus puños.

Pero él no quería que todo esto terminará así, ni siquiera dejo que se lo explicara apropiadamente, así que salió tras de ella intentando alcanzarla.

Aunque era rápida, no era tanto como él y pudo atrapar su brazo haciendo que se detuviera cayendo derrotada al piso llorando desconsoladamente.

-Juvia no quiere que la vea como una niña malcriada-Hipo viéndole a los ojos- Ella se vistió así porque no quería que los demás pensaran en Juvia como su hermana pequeña, quería que todo el mundo la reconociera como su novia.

-No quería que se avergonzará de Juvia- Mordio su labio inferior mientras las lágrimas seguían avanzando sin señales de que pararía.

-Pero ahora ya no le importa-Se zafo de la mano de Gray, se tapó sus oídos para no escucharlo como una pequeña niña pequeña mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

-Juvia escúchame…-Vio que ella negaba cualquier cosa que estuviera diciendo.

Entonces la beso, lento y tranquilamente –ella agrando sus ojos impactada- sus brazos perdían fuerzas y cayeron a ambos lados del pavimento.

-¿Por qué?-Una vez termino el beso el peli negro pego su frente contra la de ella.

-Yo no te deseo lastimar-Susurro volviéndola a besar.

" _Así que era eso lo que iba a decirle antes."_

Pensaba correspondiendo el beso, pero aún su mente seguía en dudas.

-¿Qué hay de romper?-Pregunto con voz temblorosa sobre toda por la posible respuesta.

-Eso sigue en pie-Suspiro contra sus labios.

-Yo te amo Juvia-Le sonrío-Y justamente por esa razón es por la que debo romper contigo.

Ahora sí no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, pues ella pensaba que si una persona ama a otra no rompe por esa razón sino por todo lo contrario.

-Juvia no entiende entonces…-Se separó un poco para verle a los ojos y esa seriedad indicaba que hablaba de verdad.

-El lunes presentaré mi renuncia…-Le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Me iré a Estados Unidos y daré mis clases allí- Le seco cada lágrima que aún quedaba en sus azules ojos.

-No puedo estar cerca de ti, debo alejarme por completo para que esto funcione- Murmuro con voz grave.

-Juvia no comprende…-Ladeo su cabeza confundida.

-Yo esperaré hasta que seas mayor de edad…-Le tomo de la mano para saber que él estaba hablando enserio y que no era una broma.

-Tú debes experimentar otras cosas, salir con…otros chicos de tu edad- Le contesto desviando su mirada con un deje de tono molesto que no pasó desapercibido por la peli azul.

-Y si nuestro amor es verdadero… cuando cumplas 20 años te volveré a buscar-Sonrió con infinita ternura.

-Juvia lo ama de verdad, no necesita una prueba así para saberlo- Exclamo alzando su vista con determinación.

-No sabes lo que dices, eso es porque quizás yo te fui envolviendo en mis redes y no te diste cuenta…-La ayudo a pararse pero ella no dejo de mirarlo con una expresión seria.

-El que no sabe nada es Gray-sama…-Juvia volteo su rostro con reproche.

-Juvia no se enamoró de Gray-sama en la escuela- Alzo su vista tan sólo para encontrarse con los ojos sorprendidos del peli negro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?-Sus ojos mostraban desconcierto.

-Juvia le contó que había pasado hambre cuando con Gajeel-kun se escaparon del orfanato, ¿No es así?-Al verlo asentir prosiguió- Un día Juvia estaba en la calle desmayada en un día lluvioso.

-Alguien se acercó a ayudarla, solo tenía 12 años cuando sucedió-Toco la mejilla del oji negro que se encontraba sorprendido.

-La llevo al médico y cuando le dijeron que presentaba un grado grave de desnutrición, cuido de ella dándole comida aunque fueron tan solo 3 días- Desvió su mirada.

-Quizás no la recordaba porque en aquel entonces presentaba bajo peso y algunas partes no se le habían desarrollado- Una pequeña lágrima salió de sus ojos.

-Gajeel-kun la encontró y le explico que había conseguido trabajo, que podrían vivir bien; ella solo dejo una carta para despedirse pero cuando menos se lo esperaba esa persona se había mudado y ni siquiera le pudo dar la carta, mucho menos despedirse- Frunció el entre cejo.

-Pensaba en esa persona todos los días desde que lo conoció, y luego descubrió que lo amaba; pero se había puesto triste porque sabía que nunca más lo volvería a encontrar-Trago con dificultad regulando su propia voz.

-Conseguir la beca fue un milagro, no tenía amigos pero al menos podía prepararse para así estudiar y conseguir un buen trabajo; para ayudar a Gajeel-kun y así contribuirle con todo lo que hizo por Juvia hasta ahora-Sollozo secándose las lágrimas.

-Pero entonces lo vio y supo que aún lo seguía amando, quería acercarme a usted-Mordio su labio inferior.

-No sabía cómo paso, pero como si fuera algo raro del destino-Se sonrojo- la beso aquel día y dijo que la amaba.

-Juvia estaba tan feliz…-Su voz se quebró.

-Pero luego le dio miedo revelarlo, como lo conoció antes-Sonrió-Pero la vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar.

-Juvia te ha amado antes de que Gray-sama se hubiera dado cuento de sus sentimientos por Juvia-Suspiro dejándolo sin habla por completo.

-No sabía que…-No pudo aguantar más y la abrazo fuertemente- Lo siento por no reconocerte, yo te había buscado-Suspiro contra su oído.

-Quería saber que había sido de esa niña que encontré algún día, nunca pensé que…-La estrujo fuertemente en sus brazos.

-Aún asi debemos romper…-Se apartó bruscamente y martirizándose por perder el control por algunos segundos.

-Juvia no quiere que este con otra mujer…-Dijo a modo de reproche y recelosa.

-¿Qué?-Se sorprendió.

-El destino los unió una vez, Juvia sabe que se aman de verdad- Susurro besándole el cuello.

-Así que no romperán…-Confeso honestamente.

-Espera, ¿Sabes que no podremos estar juntos en los próximos cuatro años?-Alzo una ceja extrañado por su extraña proposición.

-A Juvia no le importa, pero Gray-sama no dejara de ser su novio- Le susurro besándolo.

-Juvia lo esperaría una vida si fuera necesario…-Le dijo luego de separarse.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres…?-Pregunto sorprendido.

-Completamente segura.-Se río besándolo.

-Te amo…-Susurro el peli negro mientras la alzaba de la cintura contra él.

Gray decidió acompañarla cerca de su casa para mayor seguridad, se sostuvieron la mano todo el tiempo y en el fondo deseaban que el camino se alargara más.

No querían separarse pero en algún momento pasaría y así fue cuando ella vislumbro el portón de su casa y suspiro desilusionada.

-¿Cuándo se va a Estados Unidos?- Le pregunto curiosa.

-En una semana, creo yo-Aún seguía teniendo su mano sobre la de ella.

-Juvia lo va a extrañar…-Le dijo achicando los ojos con una enorme sonrisa.

-Yo también, no te imaginas cuanto- Acentuó afianzando más su mano.

-¿Podría darle un beso?-Susurro Juvia sonrojada.

-No se confunda no es de despedida, es más bien un "hasta luego"- Cerro sus ojos fuertemente esperando ese momento.

Sostuvo su cara entre sus manos y la beso, como si fuera el primer beso de ambos.

-Yo pensaba que lo nuestro no debía hacer, que _nunca podríamos estar juntos_ , pero al final termino siendo todo lo contrario-Le susurro a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-Más bien resulto ser que _por_ _ahora_ no podremos estar juntos- La beso una segunda vez pero ahora con más urgencia y necesidad.

-Juvia espera ese día en el que se vuelvan a encontrar y puedan comenzar a soñar una vida juntos- Sentenció Juvia con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos que salían sin previo aviso.

Ellos se miraron por última vez, sonriéndose-ambos sabían que esto era lo correcto- su historia aún no había acabado y tenían la confianza de que el destino los volvería a unir de una forma u otra.

" _Espero ese día en el que nos volvamos a ver, Juvia Lockser."_

Pensó Gray al marcharse del lugar mientras Juvia veía la espalda del peli negro alejándose cada vez más.

" _Juvia espera ese día en el que su espalda este cada vez más cerca de su mano."_

Pensó estirando su mano, haciendo como si pudiera alcanzar su espalda que ahora se encontraba demasiado lejos-para incluso-verla desde donde estaba ella.

" _Porque este no es el final."_

Pensaron al mismo tiempo sonriendo y mirando al cielo estrellado, porque ellos sabían que aunque tuvieran que esperar 4 años para-incluso verse siquiera-sabían que al ver el extenso cielo despejado ambos se sentirían más unidos ya que no importaba que tan lejos se encontraran, porque el mismo cielo estaba bajo ellos se sentirían extremadamente cerca.

 _Porque ellos estaban unidos por el hilo rojo del destino._

* * *

 ** _Bueno debo escribir todo otra vez, porque la red se le ocurrio desconectarse por si sóla LOL -y lo estoy editando desde fanfiction- puta vida, odio tanto mi mala suerte xD._**

 ** _Yo les había puesto un largo comentario explicando varios puntos del fic-perfectamente armado- y ahora ya no me da hacerlo lo mismo, así que lo resumiré por mi propio bien haha._**

 ** _Este fic en primer lugar tenía como límite 5000 palabras y yo casi estaba por superarlas por eso deje varias cosas en el aire y que no fueron respondidas (por mas que las pensará en mi mente xD)_**

 ** _-Hubo una razón por la cual Gray se tuvo que mudar de improviso (y tiene que ver con Ul)._**

 ** _-En Japón la mayoria de edad es 20 (diferente de mi pais)_**

 ** _-Erza solo estaba preocupada por Gray porque si esto salía a la luz el se vería arruinado de por vida y no podría ni salir a la calle (sabemos como es la sociedad nipona :P)_**

 ** _-Lo de Natsu y Lucy lo tuve que explicar bastante rápido y lo de Gajeel Y Levy también pero tuve que acortarlo aunque no quería._**

 ** _-Estupro: Vendría a ser -para los que no saben-cuando una persona tiene relaciones sexuales con alguien que es menor de edad y que es mediante "obligar" a esa chica/Chico mediante la parte psicológica de la otra persona. Quería dejar en claro que lo de Gray no era estupro, pero con eso de que los psicólogos dicen que alguien de esa edad no esta preparada para una relación así y bla bla bla sería hundido en la cárcel... porque si, tiene condena-aunque desconozco los años que pasaría en prisión xD._**

 ** _-El final quedo abierto, pero yo ya sé como termina todo, solo que como repetí mil veces no quería superar el límite xD, ni llegaba a hacer un epílogo al final del capítulo._**

 ** _-Como mencione antes intente rebuscar por mi mente que podía utilizar con la palabra "nunca podremos estar juntos" y miles de opciones se formaron, sobre todo en Au, en mundo Fairy Tail nada xD..._**

 ** _*Familiares_**

 ** _*Pobre y rico_**

 ** _*Alguien que muere y el otro que vive_**

 ** _*Pensé en que Juvia se casara con Lyon(o con otro) y lo engañara con el hermano de él._**

 ** _*Ella policia y él asesino._**

 ** _*Etc_**

 ** _Como verán tenía miles de posibilidades con ese título pero me guié por esta porque ya tenía TODA la idea formada xD..._**

 ** _Como sea sugerencia, review, comentario o lo que sea será bien recibida._**


End file.
